The invention relates to a mechanism for supporting a long flexible element. More particularly, the invention pertains to a mechanism for supporting a flat cable extended from a print head which reciprocally conducts horizontal motion for printing operations in a printer or typewriter.
Referring to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, one conventional way of supporting a flat cable used for a typical printer will be explained. A printer head 11 is installed on a carriage 14 which reciprocates horizontally along a guide 13. The guide 13 runs between both frames 12 such that the print head 11 travels with the carriage 14 and the printing is conducted. A ribbon cassette 15 is positioned adjacent to the print head 11.
A flat cable 16 is extended from the print head 11 to control the print head 11. The flat cable 16 is placed at the backside of the print head 11 and is drawn far enough to allow the reciprocal motion of the print head 11 and is then turned back to the print head 11. The end of the flat cable 16 is connected to an electric panel (not shown) passing through the frame 12. A cable support 17 is extended between frames 12 to support the hanging-down of the flat cable 16.
As shown in FIG. 6, as the print head 11 moves rightward, the turning point of the flat cable 16 occupies various positions such as those shown at 16, 16a, 16b.
Under the aforementioned mechanism of the conventional printer, the turning points shown as 16, 16a, 16b in FIG. 6 tend to expand as shown at 16' and 16a', in FIG. 6. As the flat cable expands, it can touch components such as a cover plate 18. Thereby, the flat cable 16 can become worn and its durability can become lowered. To avoid the wearing of the cable, extra spacing needed to be provided between the cover plate 18 and the cable support 17.
Moreover, to avoid the hanging-down of the flat cable 16, the cable support 17 was provided. Thereby, the positional relation between the carriage 14 and the flat cable 16 was restricted. Also, position and sizing of the ribbon shifting members (not shown) and the ribbon cassette 15 were also restricted.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for supporting a long flexible member, such as a print head cable mechanism, which eliminates the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art.